The present invention relates to an improved end cap for a cylinder of the type used in fluid actuators and fluid energy absorber devices, such as shock absorbers and liquid springs.
By way of background, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,856 an end cap is disclosed which can be snapped into position in the end of a cylinder. However, this end cap required an O-ring to effect sealing, and this O-ring was retained within a groove in the end cap. When the end caps are extremely small, the depth of groove required for an O-ring is so disproportionately large with respect to the body of the end cap that the body is weakened by the existence of the groove.